


My Dear Uncle

by AngelFlower



Series: Hawke Family Fun [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Reader, Incest, Incest Kink, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uncle/Niece Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: This is so fucked and wrong, but it feels so good.
Relationships: Gamlen Amell/Reader
Series: Hawke Family Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689016
Kudos: 21





	My Dear Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a bad porno plot.
> 
> I accept criticism on my writing but if you're here to criticize the relationship in this, fuck off, you can read the tags so don't comment if you don't like the topic of incest.
> 
> And in all honesty, it's not very well written but I tired.

It was wrong but you couldn't help it.

You hadn't met your uncle until you arrived at Kirkwall. He was an asshole, but something made you attracted to him, unhealthily attracted to him. You were ashamed, deeply ashamed but you couldn't help it. You tried keeping your feelings inside, you tried distancing yourself from him but the more you tried not thinking about it the more you did think about.

So when you caught your uncle sneaking a peek at you undressing, you felt relief and also wanted to give him a show. It didn't seem like he noticed that you saw, so you continued.

Your dress was hanging off your shoulders, you turned towards Gamlen's view and exposed your breasts to him, your nipples hardened at the cool air, you let out a quiet moan. You pushed your dress down further and let it fall to the floor, your panties were already growing wet from this and you shivered at the feeling.

You grabbed your breast, rolling your nipple between your fingers, you moaned loudly, exaggerating, you hoped your uncle was getting off to this as much as you were. You reached your hand into your panties and began rubbing circles into your clit, you thrust into your hand "Uncle Gamlen" you mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

You heard stumbling and tried to suppress your smirk "fuck ah, Uncle, fuck me" your legs began shaking as your reached your end, you grabbed your bed frame and rode out your orgasm "oh fuck" you let out a shaky breath.

\---

You had stopped wearing panties around the house ever since then, the idea of Gamlen accidentally seeing your pussy made you so wet. You never went out with your siblings, so it was just you, mom, and uncle Gamlen, you wanted Gamlen to just fuck you in his room, with your mother standing right outside the door, blissfully unaware of the dirty thing going on. You fantasized about it all the time.

God, you were fucked up.

\---

You watched Gamlen grumble about losing all his money at the brothel "Uncle if you hate losing all your money there, why don't you just have some fun with me?" You grinned at him, Gamlen began to blush and stammer out incoherent sentences. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pressing your chest firmly against his "I'm tired of hinting at what I want, Uncle" you reached your hand down to cup his hardening cock.

"Wha- (Y/n)... I-I" you squeezed his cock "I think of you all the time, Uncle, I think of you fucking me, fucking me instead of those whores at the brothel." You began kissing his neck "I saw you looking at me undressing" you confessed in between kisses "did you touch yourself to me?" You asked, Gamlen was slowly getting over his shock and laid his hands on your hips "ehem" he cleared his throat "I-I did were you thinking of me?" You nodded "you're the only man I think about" you lowered down to your knees and unbuttoned his fly.

"Fuck- (Y/n) ah" he laid his hand on your head as you took his cock in your mouth, you moaned around him. Your dreams were finally coming true, your cunt was sopping wet already. "You really are a dirty girl, (Y/n), thinking of your uncle in this way" you shivered and moaned around his cock "Uncle" you muffled out.

"That's it, ah fuck, sweetheart" it felt so good to hear him say those things to you. His cock was twitching and throbbing in your mouth, it was so different from how you fantasized. The room was filled with the sloppy sounds of you sucking him off, it was wet and dirty "try to be quiet, your mother could hear us" you pulled off his cock, much to his dismay.

"Do you want me to stop, Uncle?" You wrapped your hand around his cock and pumped up and down "Maker no" he gasped out. You grinned up at him and ran your tongue in the side of his cock, looking him directly in the eyes, you wrapped your lips around his hot red tip and sucked on it, Gamlen moaned and couldn't restrain himself from bucking into your face. You worked his shaft up and down, you could tell he was close by his desperate breaths.

You quickly took him completely in your mouth with one swift move, stuffing him down your throat "fuck, sweetheart" you felt his hot cum slide down your throat and moaned around him. You kept him in your mouth until he rode out his orgasm, his breathing calmed down slightly as he finished.

You pulled off him and licked your lips, standing up and hugging him.

"Oh how nice, you and your uncle are finally getting along."

You and Gamlen both jumped and looked towards your mother, you felt your face heat up and nodded "yes, mother, were finally getting along" Gamlen looked down at you and played along "yes Leandra, it turns out we have a lot in common" you grinned and sneakily tucked Gamlen's cock back into his pants and walked to your mother.

"Well that's good, at least you two can get along," she said and turned to you "dear, could you go pick something up at the store for me?" she asked you, you nodded "of course."

Gamlen sighed in relief and turned away from the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> That escalated quickly o_o


End file.
